


I Love You 3,000 Times As Much

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Surrogacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: (Not necessarily Endgame spoilers but to be on the safe side the summary for this is under the cut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the ending of Endgame didn't happen. Tony's alive and well. He and Steve decide to start a family together.

They ask Pepper to surrogate and she says yes almost immediately. Steve's not quite sure what he expectated during the pregnancy. But surprisingly the only thing that happens, to cause any amount of real tension in him was when they were discussing baby names. They eventually settle on the name Morgan, because it's unique from what you would normally expect a little girl to be named ("But also doesn't make us look like we were drunk off our asses when we picked it. Did you know that there's an actual kid out there named Abcde? Like the legitimate letters Steve, I swear to God. Hey stop laughing! I'm being serious here!").

When Morgan's born there are little brown tuffs of hair on her head. When she finally opens her eyes they're a nice light shade of blue. She's so small in his arms it's ridiculous, and her grip is delightfully strong when she takes a hold of one of his fingers tightly. When Tony's holding her his eyes are so wet, and his voice is so hushed as he whispers heartfelt words of love to her. The sight of it all makes Steve unable to resist quickly stepping over to embrace Tony from behind, so that he can wrap his arms around them both. He loves them, he loves them so goddamn much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little while after Morgan's born, Steve has something important he needs to ask Tony. Now what possibly could it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know that house Tony and Pepper were living in after the time skip? That's pretty much where Tony, Steve and Morgan live in this fic. I love the idea of Steve staying at home to look after Morgan, while Tony's the one who brings in the bacon everyday.

"Alright, you ready Rascal?"

"Gah!"

"Okay, 1...2...3!"

Morgan rears back her hand, that's holding a red toy hammer, and eagerly knocks down the tower of blocks Bucky had set up for her. Bucky tips his head back and laughs, while Morgan squeals happily and begins to clap her hands. She stops though when a small bubble suddenly comes close enough to brush against her nose. She looks to her left to see Sam, the culprit behind the first bubble and the many more that are now coming towards her. "Uh Sa!" She cheers before beginning to swing her hammer at the bubbles.

"Thanks for volunteering to look after Morgan, while I make dinner for tonight guys," Steve says with a smile as he pops his head out from the kitchen, in order to catch a quick peek of the trio in the living room. "It's no problem. We're always down to hang out with this dirty little rascal," Bucky responds back to Steve before joining in on the bubble popping with his fingers. "What he said! But I gotta ask man, what's up with the fancy table cloth and sliverware? Is there something special going on tonight that we don't know about yet?" Sam adds in, causing Steve to blush and quickly hide himself back into the kitchen.

"Maybe," he says while trying (and failing) to ignore the loud "ooooooo" sounds Sam and Bucky do in response to his vague answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may want to ask Tony a very special question right now but as usual Tony's one step ahead of him.

When Tony finally comes home from work for the day he's greeted to the sight of Steve, Morgan, Sam and Bucky chowing down on some homemade spaghetti in the living room. Sam and Bucky are seated on the floor, in front of the couch that Steve's sitting on with Morgan placed firmly on his lap. The tv is on cartoons at the moment, and Steve's wiping off Morgan's mouth and hands since they completely covered with tomato sauce. It's an image that warms Tony's body from head to toe.

"Hi Honey," he fondly directs at Steve as he walks to the couch, only stopping to give him a gentle kiss on the lips and to place another one on Morgan's forehead. "Hey yourself," is Steve's soft response with a smile while Morgan grins up at him and happily squeals out a loud "Da!" as she begins to quickly bounce up and down in Steve's arms. With a chuckle he eagerly scoops her up in his arms, so that he can nuzzle noses with her and place more kisses all over her face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were both just large pieces of furniture in here," Sam mumbles to Bucky with a snort, and the other man's mouth twitches slightly in response as he fights down a smile. "You two might not be furniture, but you are an audience I wasn't expecting to have while I... finally do something that's been a long time coming," Tony says as he hands a giggling Morgan back to Steve.

He then quickly goes down a one knee, his body angled so that he's looking right at Steve. Nobody says or moves not a single muscle, as Tony slowly removes a small black box out of the black three piece suit that he's wearing. He opens his mouth to say something but Steve's suddenly barreling into the other man's arms after quickly handing off Morgan to Bucky. "I hate you," he says in between wet sounding chuckles as he pulls out his own black box from one of his pants pockets. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @rainbowdragonball if anyone is interested.


End file.
